Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: When 4 new girls arrive at the Palm Woods and are being accused of something because of their past how will the boys help these girls out? Story from my OC contest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I know I promised to have it in by Friday but I was kinda busy and forgot but don't worry cause I stayed up all night last night just to post this for you guys so please review.

Disclamer:I don't own Big Time Rush

And I'd like to thank _queengean,BellaRose17,SimplyAnonymous101,and RabingRaine _for their lettingme use their OC's in my story.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods. Carlos and Katie were again planning ways to get the Fruit Smackers from . James and Logan were waiting for their delivery of the new Buster Clides. And Kendall was planning a romantic date for Jo when she came back from North Carolina.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

A girl walked through the front doors of the Palm Woods followed by a tall man.

The girl was short about 5'2,brown shoulder lenght hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans and purple flats,with a purple t-shirt that had graphic pictrures on it,a black sweatshirt wrapped around her waist,and black rectangle shapped glasses. Also a book in her hands.

The man behind her looked to be in his 40's he was tall 6'2,pale skin,and grey hair.

They both walked up to the front desk. There they found who was looking through some papers.

"Hello how may I help you?"asked trying his best to sound joyful.

"I'm David Gean and this is my neice RaeAnn Gean Giffen. We have reservations." said David with a deep voice.

"Oh yes uhm welcome here are your keys your in apartment 2K, have a Palm Woods day." Bitters said in a sort of disgusted way and getting back to his papers.

The 2 walked away and into the elevators and up to the 2nd floor.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

RaeAnn was walking towards the empty pool and looking for a pool chair but before she could reach a chair someone ran past her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the ground.

The person who pushed her realized this and turned around finding the girl on the floor her hair covering her face and a closed book right next to her.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you." said the blonde boy walking over to the girl.

"I'ts okay." she said as the boy picked up her book off the floor and was offering his hand to help her up. The boy and RaeAnn looked at eachother. He looked through her glasses at her chocolate brown eyes and RaeAnn looked at his green eyes.

"RaeAnn!" yelled someone from the pool entrance.

"I got to go that was my uncle." she said smilling and letting the boy help her up. He handed her, her book back and she grabbed it and started to walk away.

"Wait." said the boy. RaeAnn stopped and turned around looking at the boy.

"I didn't get your name." he said.

"My name? I'm RaeAnn. RaeAnn Gean Giffen." she said as she ajusted her glasses.

"Oh well I'm Kendall." he said as the girl nodded and started to walk in the direction of her uncle. Kendall stood there smirking as the girl walked away.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"James!" yelled Logan running into the gym angry at James for scratching the new Buster Clides.

Logan ran into the gym to find that it was empty except this girl doing gymnastics on the blue trampaline. Logan stood there just amazed at her tricks.

The girl had stoped as soon as she saw Logan looking at her. "I'm sorry." said Logan feeling really weird infront of the girl.

"It's okay." she said as she jumped of the trampoline and landed on the blue mats standing. She started to walk towards Logan.

"I'm Melody Memory Blake." she said as she was now standing infront of Logan reaching her hand out to great him.

"I-I'm Logan Mitchel." Logan stuttered sounding nervous and reaching to shake her hand. Melody smiled which revealed her dimples. Melody has long raven hair with red highlights that stops in the middle of her back but this time it's tide in a high ponytail. She is slender obviously because she is athletic light brown tan skin and grey/green eyes.

"Are you new here?" asked Logan.

"Sort of I've been here for 4 days." she said as they had finally let go of eachother's hand.

They both stood there not really sure what to say.

"Would you like to hang out later?" Melody asked Logan.

"That would be... awsome." Logan said smilling putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Great than I guess I'll see you later." Melody leaned down grabbing her backpack and putting her towel on her left shoulder.

"Bye." waved Melody walking away towards the exit doors.

Logan stood there smiling and turned around walking away back to apartment 2J to try and fix the Buster Clides problem.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James ran into Palm Woods park trying to get away from Logan. As he was running he saw a girl sitting on a bench and she looked about his age she was holding a script in her hand and looked a little confused. He stopped and walked towards her.

"Hello uhm are you okay?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"What? Oh hi uhm yeah just having some trouble with my lines." she said smilling at him. The girl had bright red hair creamy white skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress and pink high heels.

"Oh, do you need help?" asked James looking at this as an opportunity to flirt with the new girl before any of the other guys got to her.

"That would be alot of help it's not easy dancing with youyrself." she said laughing a little and standing up.

"Okay then what do I have to say or do?" asked James also getting up and realizing that the girl was shorter than him he was 6'0 and she appeared to 5'7.

"Nothing just dance." she said.

"Okay then." James smilled and rested his left hand on her waist and the girls right hand resting on his shoulder, and their free hands holding eachother.

The couple swayed back and forth not carring that the people around them were starring at them looking at them as if ther were wierdos.

"Your pretty good at this." James complimented the girl. "By the way my names James." he said again smilling.

"Thanks your not bad either. And my names Katrina." she said smilling not noticing that the both had already stopped dancing and were both standing there holding eachother.

They came apart as a phone rang. Katrina walked slowly back to the bench and confirming that it was her phone she read the text message she got.

"Sorry I got to go." she said as she grabbed her bag and her phone and script in her rigth hand.

"It's okay I'll see you around." James smilled as the girl started to walk away.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Daley May Winter the new girl walked into the lobby and towards the vending machine. Daley was light tan skinned, shoulder length hair dirty blonde hair with darker brown lowlights,brown hazel/green eyes, about 5'3. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses on her head pulliung it back her bangs hanging on each side of her face,a hot pink tank top and skinny jeans with black flats.

She grabbed a dollor out of her pocket and put it in the machine and pushed 2B for fruit smackers but she realized the fruit smackers were actully 4.00 dollors.

"No!" she yelled as she smacked the glass angry she wasn't getting her Fruit Smackers.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy who happened to be standing next to her wearing a black hockey helmet and a hoddie over it.

"No I am not okay all I wanted was a snack and I can't even have that!" she yelled frustrated and throwing her hands in the air.

"I am so sorry it's just that I haven't eaten since 5 am and I'm really hungry." she said seeming less angry and more calm.

"Here let me help. Katie!" he yelled a small girl with long brown hair walked behind him.

"What?" she asked him.

"She wants Fruit Smackers." he said pointing over to Daley.

"Oh okay." she said. Katie walked over to the vending machine and reached her hand in and reached for a bag of Fruit Smackers.

"Here you go." she said smilling and handing the bag and walking away.

"Thank you..." said Daley looking as Katie walked away.

"What was that about?" she asked turning around to look at Carlos.

"It's a long story." he said.

"Sorry I'm Daley. Daley May Winters." she smilled giving her hand out to the boy.

"I'm Carlos." he smilled reaching to shake her hand.

"I got to go I'll see you around." Daley said as she opened her Fruit Smackers and walking away.

Carlos waved good-bye to her and walked in the directon of Katie.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

So what did you think was it good? Again sorry for updating late. Anyways my other story Finding Love Again will probably be up maybe by Febuary 6th. MAYBE. Review please!

-Jenny :)


	2. Chapter 2:Dates For The Movies

**Hello sorry for taking so long I was busy trying to think of how to continue Finding Love Again but then the idea came to me in a dream and I wrote it down. Anyways... I finally got the idea of how chapter 2 and here it is!**

**Disclamer:I don't own Big Time Rush or the girls**.

Special thanks to: _SimplyAnonymous101,BellaRosa17,BigTimeFan13,silentreader32456,RagingRaine,and queengea _for their awsome reviews.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Hey RaeAnn watcha doin?" Kendall asked RaeAnn as he stood infront of her and she was sitting on a pool chair and was reading a book. She looked up from her book and smiled at him and agusting her rimmed glasses.

"Reading a book," she picked her book up showing Kendall the book. "Uhm are you okay... you seem gittery." she said as she put a book mark in the page she stoped and set it on her lap and faced Kendall who was taking a seat on the edge of the pool chair by RaeAnn's feet.

"Yeah I do feels gittery my girlfriend is coming back today and I got a surprise for her." he said sounding excited. RaeAnn looked at him her smile turned into a small frown. Somehow she felt something she couldn't quite explain.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah her names Jo Taylor. She's starring in the new show called New Town High." he said smilling. "So..." Kendall said thinking of something to say to keep their conversation going.

"Sorry I got to go my uncle's meeting will be in 10 minutes he'll probably be looking for me." she said getting up book and phone in her right hand.

"Oh okay then..." said Kendall also getting up and standing with her.

"So bye." she said waving and starting to walk away. But then stopped and turned arpund quickly,to quickly that she tripped and thankfully Kendall was there to help her before she fell. She had her hands resting on his shoulders and his hands were wrapped around her waist. "Thanks." she said.

"Your-"

"Eghem!" Kendall and RaeAnn looked up to find none other than Jo. Her amrs were crossed and she looked not happy.

"Jo! It's not what it looks like." he said.

"Really than why are you still holding her." said Jo sounding furious. Kendall looked down at RaeAnn and quickly both seperated. RaeAnn leaned down to pick up her book and her phone that dropped as she tripped.

"He's right that was not what it looked like." RaeAnn said fixing her hair.

"Look what happened is that-"

"Me and Kendall were talking-"

"She said she had to leave because-"

"Because I had to meet my uncle and was running late-"

"And she got up and started walking away-"

"I turned around to quickly that-"

"She tripped and fell backwards-"

"And Kendall was there so he helped me-"

"And you came and now were explaining this to you." Kendall fininshed off.

"Okay." Jo said smilling and giving Kendall a small kiss on the cheek. SHe grabbed Kendall by the waist and pulled him to stand next to her. "So what's your name?" Jo asked looking at RaeAnn.

"My name is RaeAnn Gean Giffen." she said smilling ajusting her glasses.

"Nice meeting you RaeAnn. I'm Jo Taylor." Jo gave RaeAnn a smile that looked forced and totally fake.

"Jo guess what... I got a surprise for you. Let's go!" Kendall said grabbing Jo's hand and pulling her with him and forgeting that RaeAnn was still there. RaeAnn looked as the couple walked away. As they walked towards the elevator RaeAnn saw as Jo looked at her an evil sort of grin on her face.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her and she quickly turned around to see a boy about her age he was about 5'6 taller than her,jet black hair that was sort of spiky on the front side,chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." she said pulling her hair behind her ear and smilling.

"I'm Dak Zevon." Dak said as he streached his arm out to her and RaeAnn being shy all the time looked at him up and down and smilled shaking his hand leaving the shyness behind.

"Hi Dak, I'm RaeAnn Gean Giffen." she said back.

"Your new aren't you?" he said still holding her hand.

"Yeah." she said noticing both of them haven't let go of eachother's hands she looked down and slowly brought her hand down.

"Yeah uhm would you like to hang out later?" he asked her.

"Uhm...sure I guess." she said. Not even believing herself that she just agreed to this. She' usually shy and pretty much a book worm.

"Ok then I guess I'll catch you later." Dak said as he waved good-bye and started walking away. RaeAnn stood there not really sure what she had just done.

"Who was that?" she heard a deep voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was her uncle.

"Just a nice a boy. That's all," she said as she slowly turned around and faced her uncle. "So are we going to the meeting or what?" she asked. He nodded and they both walked away.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Carlos walked into the lobby and found Daley sitting on one of the chairs and a sheet of paper in her right hand and a iPod in her left hand. Carlos was nervous he thinks it's possible that he has a crush on the new girl. He wants to walk over to her and ask her out on a date but is to shy to do it.

Somehow he has the courage to walk ove to her. "Hi, Daley. Right?" asked Carlos standing infront of her as she put her sheet down on her lap and looking up at Carlos.

"Yeah and your is Carlos right?" she said also not sure if she got his name right.

"Yeah. Uhm I was wondering if maye you would want to go to the movies later?" he asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun I guess." she said smilling.

"Really! I mean cool." Carlos said excited but then toned it down trying to not make himself look like a wimp infront of her.

"I gotta go but I'll meet you later here in the lobby I got to go record a new song bye." she said waving and walking away. Carlos waved too. He sat there watching as she walked out of the Palm Woods.

"Nice." he heard a voice say behind him. He quickly turned around to be face to face with James.

"Dude! She's mine, I saw her first." Carlos said trying to get James to back away from the new girl. James just shrugged.

"It's alright man," he said putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Love doctor here has his eyes fixed on a red head." he said smilling. "There she is I got to go." James said as he saw Katrina walk by and into the lobby and walked behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

James walked behind Katrina and when he finally caught up to the red head and tapped her shoulder.

"What! Oh hi James." she said calming down knowing that it was James.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked feeling confident she was going to say yes.

"Sure. I need a break from acting. I guess I'll see you later." she said as she keeped walking in the same direction she was going before James stopped her. James smilled and walked away back to apartment 2J to get ready for his date.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan walked out of apartment 2J finally being able to fix The Buster Clide problem and was on his way to look for Melody. He walked down the hallway and towards the elevators. He stood infront of the elevator and the doors automaticly slide open reaveling Camille and Melody talking and laughing.

"Ahhh!" yelled Logan as he saw the two girls together.

"Oh hey Logan." said Camille. "This is Melody she's new she does gymnastics." Camille introduced Melody to Logan.

"Yeah we've... already met- Uhm you two know eachother?" Logan asked pointing to both girls.

"Yeah, we met right after I met you in the gym." she said looking at Logan. Both looked at eachother forgeting that Camille still stood inbetween them.

"Uhm I guess I'll leave you two alone." Camille said softly and started walking away but then stopped to look back at the two. Of course her heart was broken but what was she suppost to do Logan found someone else and it's time to move on. She smilled and walked away towards her apartment.

"So would you like to go see that movie everybody's talking about I think it was called Kiss and Tell?" Melody asked.

"Sure." said Logan.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**Okay I am so sorry if the story was kinda bad I was getting tired and started loosing it and couldn't type anymore and I lost my inspiration also I didn't know how to end the story. And OMG! Dak is in the story! Do you guys think Dak will interfear inbetween any of the couples? Okay so just so you know I kinda did the Logan/Memory scene based of the Big Time Crush episode.**

**P. watched the episode? I did I loved it.**

**And sorry if it was short but I'll try to make the next one longer. And remember to also read my other storys Winter Concert Gone Bad and Finding Love Again. Also go check my profile it has some story's that I am going to publish as soon as I finish these 3 stories.**

**Okay Review Please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the awsome reviews and I tried making this chapter longer but I don't know if I did good because I typed this like three times and ended up with this chapter and I think I did good but I want to know from my awsome reviewers.**

**Disclamer:I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Logan looked at himself in the mirror one more time before walking out the door. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt,the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a thin black tie. Over that he wore a black vest and black jeans with black high top vans.

He walked out of apartment 2J and towards apartment 2L were Melody was at. What scared him was the fact that she lived next Camille. He knocked on the door twice. But no one answered. He tried knocking again but still no response. "She's not here." he turned around to see Camille standind in the door way of her apartment.

"Oh... do you know were she went?" he asked.

"No." Camille said back obviously sounding sad and deppresed.

Logan and Camille stood there in silence. "Okay then I better go look for her." he said smilling but still standing in the same spot. But then waving good-bye to Camille and walking towards to the elevators.

"Have fun." he heard her say behind him. He stopped and looked down at his shoes. Then turned around,nodded, and walked into the elevators.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"I look... good." said James talking to himself in the mirror. James wore a grey graphic t-shirt and on it, it had in graphitie letters it said 'Party!', and a black leather jacket over it with grey jeans and a pair of black converse.

He turned around and grabbed his lucky comb from the counter and put it in his pocket before walking out of his apartment. He walked down the hallway and into the elevator. He walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. He looked around trying to look for Katrina, but not finding her any where. So he walked up to Bitters who was at the counter.

"Bitter's have you seen the new girl?" James asked the palm of his hands resting on the counter.

"Which one." Bitters answered not looking away from his computer.

"The red one."

"She left a few minutes ago."

"What!"

"Shhh!" Bitters whispered harshly.

James didn't pay attention he had already walked out the front door bumping into people along the way.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Daley walked into the lobby she was dressed in her normal clothes she wore pink shorts and a black tang top with black converse. She passed by the vending machine and bumped into someone. "Daley!" she reconized that voice. She looked at the person she had bumped into and noticed it was Carlos. She looked and she had to admidt he looked good.

He wore a light blue shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a black/greyish vest over it unbottoned. Also a pair of Black jeans with white Jordan sneakers.

"Carlos." she said looking at him up and down.

"Are you ready?" he asked he was tucking a packet of mints in his pockets.

"Uhm... Carlos I... Look I am sort of ready I just need to go some where really quick I'll come back right away. What time does the movie start," Carlos raised a finger and was about to say something but Daley interupted him. "Okay I'll be sure to be back before then. Bye." she said waving and walking out the exit door.

Carlos stood in the same spot. Looking in the direction Daley had just left. "Weird." he said softly.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Dak made his way into the pool area and towards RaeAnn who was again reading her book again. "Hey RaeAnn I was wondering if you... maybe you know..." he said. Oh no Dak was losing his cool. He was actually for the first time nervous to talk a girl!

"No... I don't know." she said looking up from her book but no exactly closing it and moving her side bangs away from her eyes.

Dak looked at the girl smirked and finally asked the question. "Would you like to... go to the movies with me?" he asked raising his arms wondering what the girl will say to her. RaeAnn looked at him not saying anything.

"Uhm... I'll think about it." she said. She got up grabbed her book and waved good-bye to Dak as she walked away. Dak turned around smilling and waving as RaeAnn.

"Hey, Dak." he turned around to come face to face with none other than Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall." Dak said.

"So what were you talking about with RaeAnn?" asked Kendall. He had his hands in his pants pockets and was looking at Dak.

"Nothing, just asking her to the movies. Why?" he asked back.

"Just because she is a really great friend. And really what did she say?" Kendall asked again.

"She said she would think about it."

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan wandered back to apartment 2J after no luck on looking for Melody. He walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to his apartment. He walked in finding it empty. He walked towards the bright orange couch and took a seat.

_Do you have a date for tonight's movie?_

"No I can't find her!" yelled Logan at the t.v.

_Than come to see the new movie Kiss & Tell 2. The best movie for Feburay._

Logan moaned sad that he wasn't gonna be able to go with Melody. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Logan quickly got up and walked towards the door. He opened the door reaveling the one he's been waiting for, Melody!

She wore a light blue sun dress and a thick black belt around her thin waist. She wore blue diamond earings that mainly matched her outfit and also wore black flats. "Hey." she said as she smilled showing her dimples.

"Hey where were you I went to go look for you at your apartment and you weren't there." he said inviting her in and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh.. I was at the gym." she said slowly and walking into the apartment and looking around and then focusing her sight on Logan.

"We should be going now. The movie will start in 40 minutes." said Logan walking over to the door and opening it once again. Melody nodded and walked towards Logan and thanked him while walking out the door. Logan locked the door behind him and following Melody towards the elevator.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James sat in one of the benches at the PalmWoods park giving up on looking for Katrina. He brought his hands to his face and moaned sad. He looked up to see a couple across the PalmWoods park holding tickets to Kiss & Tell.

He moaned once again and bringing his hands back to his face. He suddenly felt small hands touch his and bringing his hands away from his pretty face. He looked to find Katrina infront of him she was leaning down holding his hands and smilling. "Hi." she said smilling even more. James frown quickly turned into a big smile.

"Hey!" he said as he picked up the girl in his arms and squeazed her real hard.

"Ahh!" screamed Katrina and also smilled as James set her down. "You must've missed me alot." she said as he her feet were now settled on the ground. She wore a bright red sun dress and over that was a black leather jacket unzipped and also black flats.

"Yup! And we should go before we miss the movies." James said grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her with him. Katrina giggled excited at how James was acting.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Carlos sat in the lobby flowers on the table in front of him. He brought out his phone looking if he got any missed calls. He looked disapointed as he brought his phone back into his pocket. He looked up to see Daley walking in the doorway. She tried smillng as she walked over to Carlos taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry." she said looking at Carlos. He looked back at her and smilled. Daley was confused.

"We can still catch the movie." he said smilling even more.

"I'll be really quick." Daley said as she quickly got up and walked towards the elevators.

30 minutes later...

"Are we still on time?" Daley asked walking quickly towards Carlos. She wore black skiny jeans and black boots, A pink and black tang top. She wore a headband pushing her hair back except her bangs as they were settled on her right and left side of her face. He got up and nodded. He handed his hand out to Daley, she smilled and looked down triyng to make Carlos not notice the blush that was forming on her cheeks as her hand met his.

And the flowers were left behind...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Dak sat in one of the tents in the pool. He was still waiting for RaeAnn to answer him. He looked up to see the person he's been waiting for... obviously RaeAnn.

"Hey." she said. Dak smilled and motioned with his hands for her to take a seat in front of him.

"So what is it? Yes or No?" he asked.

RaeAnn wanted to say no but when she suddenly saw Kendall and Jo walking in the lobby towards the exit she had no other thing on her mind and she said, "Yes." Dak smilled.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." she said as she got up and slowly walked towards the lobby.

IN RaeAnn's APARTMENT...

RaeAnn walked in not finding her uncle anywhere in site. She walked into her room and opened her closet. Her closet was full of clothes. She searched through her closet and found the perfect outfit. She walked into the bathroom.

She walked out wearing a pair of jean shorts and a key chain around her waist, grey All-Star converse. She also wore a purple plaid long sleeve shirt she had rolled the sleeves up to her shoulders. And her hair was curled in the front her bangs hanging on the left side of her face.

She grabbed her black leather jacket and her keys and walked out the door. RaeAnn walked down the hallway and into the elevator. The elevator stopped on the lobby floor. RaeAnn walked out and instantly saw Dak standing by the front desk holding a white rose in his hand. As she walked towards him a few guys took a look at her.

"Wow, RaeAnn. You look... different." said Dak giving her a small peck on the cheek and handing her the rose he's been holding. "And you left your glasses behind." he said smirking. She smilled taking the compliment and grabbing the rose Dak had handed her.

"Yeah. So shouldn't we get going?" she said.

"What? OH yeah... sorry it's just you look beautiful." he said as he offered his arm to her and she happily locked her arm with his.

AT THE MOVIE'S...

Kendall and Jo were the first to arrive at the movies. "I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom." said Jo letting go and walking in the direction of the bathrooms. Kendall stood there waiting for Jo to come. He suddenly saw RaeAnn she was sitting on one of the tables and was twirling the flower she had in her hands.

"Hey RaeAnn." Kendall said walking over to were RaeAnn was.

"Oh hi Kendall." RaeAnn didn't feel good. She didn't know why but everytime she was around him she felt butterfly's in her stomach.

"You look different... very pretty." he said smirking and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... mainly the glasses." she said smilling.

"Yeah-"

"Okay here is the small drink." said Dak walking behind RaeAnn with a huge drink in his hands. "Oh hey Kendall." Dak said noticing that Kendall was also here.

"Wait you two are here... _together_?" asked Kendall. RaeAnn was about to answer but Dak did instead.

"Yeah." he said. "C'mon lets go or we'll miss the movie." he said as he held his hand out to RaeAnn and she grabbed it and walked with Dak. She turned around looking at Kendall. She really couldn't tell Kendall's emotion right now. She just smilled but then frowned when Jo walked behind Kendall and hugged him from behind. She turned around and walked into the movies with Dak.

Kendall stood there watching as RaeAnn and Dak walked into the movies. He didn't know why but he felt something with RaeAnn. _'Could I be falling for RaeAnn?' _he asked himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Jo behind him. She had let go of him and was now standing in front of him.

"Nothing... Let's go in." he said as Jo pulled him slowly inside.

Just as that happened Carlos and Daley walked in followed by Logan and Melody. The two couples found eachother and are chatting. "So we should all be getting back to the movies." said Logan the rest nodded and they all entered in to see the movie.

Katrina and James entered last. The couple holding hands and laughing as they entered to see the the movie.

Dak and RaeAnn were seated in the middle of the theatre. Behind them sat Kendall and Jo. And two seats down next to Dak and RaeAnn sat James and Katirna. And behind Kendall and Jo sat Melody and Logan.

SOMETIME DURING THE MOVIE...

Dak know had his arm around RaeAnn making her feel uncomftroble. She only scooted a little trying to get his arm to slip off her shoulders. But no luck. "I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom." she whispered to Dak. He nodded letting go of her as she stood up and walked out. Kendall watched as RaeAnn walked out the door.

"Uhm I'll be back." he whisperes to Jo as she was drinking her drink. She nodded as Kendall also walked out... behind RaeAnn.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

RaeAnn walked into the bathroom to the first stall. She leaned against the door. She regreted saying yes to Dak. I mean of course she thought he was cute. But she didn't like him. She felt bad as if she was giving fake hope to Dak. She felt terrible, and didn't even know why she had said yes to Dak.

She walked out of the stall and towards the sink. She turned the knob for hot water and washed her hands. Trying to make it look as if she had really gone to the bathroom. She dried her hands with the towel and went back to the mirror. She looked at herself and then reached into her left pocket and brought out her rimmed glasses. She knew she could never go anywhere without them.

She put them on and smilled. Finally seeing the real her. She walked away from the mirror and out the door. She walked out of the bathroom and was walking back to the movie. "RaeAnn." she turned to find Kendall standing a few feet behind her.

"Kendall?" she said. Kendall walked closer to her. Now both were just a few inches apart. There we go again, RaeAnn felt the butterfly's in her stomach she felt nervous. She felt a chill as Kendall now had his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

"You don't like him do you?" he asked looking past her glasses and into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked into the sea of his green colored eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she backed away making Kendall drop his hand from her cheek and now both hands were around her waist and her hands in his chest.

"Dak. You don't like him. Do you." he said back to her. His eyes not leaving hers.

"What do you care?" she said struggling to get out of Kendalls grip but he was stronger that her. He pushed her against the wall behind her. Soflty and gently making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Why do I care? Because I hate it, hate it when he puts his arm around you. When he tried to give you a kiss but you backed away. I care RaeAnn, because I like you," he said looking at RaeAnn. The two stood in the same position. None of making an atempt to move. "RaeAnn I like you, your different. Different from other girls,from Jo. Different but beautiful. And I like you for who you are." he said looking at her outfit at how much she changed.

"Kendall..." before RaeAnn could continue Kendall seeled her lips. Conectting his with hers. Kendall reached both hands up cupping her face in his hands and she had one hand on his left wrist and the other on his right shoulder. They finally pulled apart. They looked at eachother. RaeAnn finally realizing what had happened a tear escaped her eyes and she backed away from Kendall.

And she ran out of the movie theatre. "RaeAnn!" he yelled as he ran after her. Both ditching their dates. Who were probably still waiting for them.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Daley walked out of the movie theater followed by Carlos. "What's wrong Daley." whined Carlos as they exited halfway through the movie almost being done.

"It's just that I don't want to watch that icky movie." she said of course refering to the so much kissing in this movie.

"Fine." said Carlos crossing his arms. Daley turned around and looked at Carlos. She looked at Carlos and her arm was pointing over to the arcade. Carlos looked at Daley and then at the arcade and smilled rushing over to her and grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her towards the arcade.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

James and Katrina sat in the movie theatre. He had his arm around her. In the movie the couple was kissing. James took this as the chance. He looked down at Katrina and she looked back at him. He leaned in, Katrina didn't back away she actually leaned in and both locked their lips. Katrina had her hand on his cheeks and he had one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

Meanwhile the same happened with Logan and Melody. Both don't know how but both are also kissing. Melody knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I was obvious that both had a huge crush on eachother.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall ran out of the movie and stood in the door way and noticed it was raining but he didn't care he had to get to RaeAnn. He ran into the rain after his girl. He chased RaeAnn all the way to the Palm Woods park which was not that far away from the Movie Theatre.

"RaeAnn!" Kendall yelled as he caught up to her holding her from behind. RaeAn was now turned around to face Kendall. He looked at her eyes. He couldn't tell if it were tears or the rain coming from her eyes.

"Kendall..." she said softly giving in and reesting her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her.

"RaeAnn look at me what I told you back at the theatre is true I'm not going to lie. I like you RaeAnn alot." he said. "Do you?" he asked.

The butterfly's, she was feeling the butterfly's again. She looked at Kendall not sure what to say. Did she love him back? Or was she making herself think that?

"Yes." she said as she ajusted her glasses. Kendall smirked and leaned in once again and kissed her once again. Both held eachother kissing as the rain dropped on them. But they didn't care that they were getting wet. All they cared about was that they were fianlly together and being able to share their feelings.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**So how was that? Was that better than the other chapters? Was it longer? And one more thing I might be taking along time to update beacuse I reached my 15 document limit. **

**And I need help. I don't know how what it means or I don't know how to convert my existing document to my sstorie and/or chapter. And I can't upload until I do that. So I was wondering if you guys would be kind to help me. Please I really need help!**

.


	4. Chapter 4:

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to update faster its just that my computer is having problems, it keeps freezing. And I just got it fixed so I don't get why it won't work... but anyways thanks for all those who reviewed you guys are awsome. And thank to those who helped me with my problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the girls.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

RaeAnn sat in her bedroom starring up at the ceiling. But of course she couldnt sleep she was thinking about her boyfriend Kendall. But wait were they really going out. They kisssed and he had carried her all the way home bridal-style. He dropped her off at her door, and had kissed her good-night. But he never mentioned that they would be going out.

RaeAnn turned herself on her side. She starred off into space. She suddenly got out of her day dream when she heard the clank off keys against glass. She sat up in her bed, waiting for a while as it got silent. It was silent and before warning her uncle walked in without knocking.

"Hey, RaeAnn." he said walking in and taking a seat next to her in her bed. RaeAnn smilled at him.

"Hi. So how was the meeting?" she asked a little worried. She was suppost to go with him but she told him she wasn't going because she had the date with Dak.

Her eyes went wide as she remembered about Dak! She had left him in the theatre without an explanation.

"Whats wrong?" asked her uncle, as she sat up more and reched for her phone that was on her desk lamp. She dialed Dak's number. It ringed but soon it came into the voice mail. RaeAnn huffed and hung up.

"What's going on? Is it about that kid Dak? Did he do something?" he asked once more as he got up ready to bet some ass if the boy did anything to RaeAnn.

"No,no its just that. Its just that me and Kendall left the theatre leaving Dak and Jo behind without an explanation." she said playing with her fingers. Her uncle took his seat next to her again.

"Who's Kendall?" asked her uncle confused.

"I'll tell you about him another time. And I'm sure you'll like him." RaeAnn smilled as she gave her uncle a kiss good-night. "I'm sleepy right now. Can we talk in the morning please." she asked as she sat back down in her seat.

"Sure hunni." He said as he got up and walked towards her bedroom door. He opened it light coming in from the hallway. "Good Night." he said.

"Good Night." She said . He shut the door leaving RaeAnn sitting in the dark by herself. She slid back under her covers and fell in a deep sleep.

MIDNIGHT...

RaeAnn woke up to hear her phone ringing. "Hello?" she said into the phone sounding sleepy.

_"Did I awake you outta your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."_

RaeAnn smirked as she reconized that melodoy. That sweet voice.

"It's ok. I'm glad you woke me up, I couldn't sleep either... I was to busy thinking about you." she said smilling.

_"I was thinking about you too. Plus Carlos was snoring so I couldn't sleep so I had to come sleep in the living room." _Kendall said on the other phone line. RaeAnn giggled. _"Hey look outside your balcony." _

"Why?" RaeAnn asked.

_"Just do it."_ said Kendall.

RaeAnn made a confused look but did as told. She slipped from out of her covers and walked over to her door. She opened it slowly making sure not to make any noise and wake up her uncle.

She walked down the hallway and into the dark living room. She reached her balcony and walked outside. "OK now what?" she asked him over hte phone.

_"Look up,"_ she looked up only seeing the round white glowing moon. _"At the moon." _

"It's beautiful." she said amazed at the bright white moon above her.

_"I'm pretty much sure that even if your in your grey sweat pants and black tank top, you still look more beautiful compared to it."_ he said. RaeAnn made a confused face. How did he know what she was wearing?

"How did you know what I was wearing?" she asked.

_"Cause, remember I live next door."_ He said. And she knew he was probably smirking on the other side of the phone. She looked to her right. She saw Kendall standing outside his balcony phone to his ear and he was smilling at her.

He hung up and she did the same. "I love you RaeAnn." he yelled from the other side. She smilled but then tried to sush him nervous her uncle might wake up and that he will find the two.

THE NEXT DAY...

Melody walked out of her apartment wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She walked down the hall but soon stopped as she saw the door to 3J was halfway open.

She slowly reconized it and remembered it being The Jennifer's apartment. Her hand slowly went to the door knob, she slowly opened the door more. She walked into the apartment, it seemed oddly quiet.

She slowly walked in. She looked around not really sure what to do. All of a sudden she ended up in one of the girls room. It was the blonde Jennifers room, obvious because the wall was filled with pictures of her all over the wall.

Melody looked around thinking that maybe the Jennifers had forgot to locke the door. She started walking away but before she could on the other side of the bed, was none other than the blonde Jennifer. Melody walked towards her.

She gasped as she saw that Jennifer lay on the ground blood seeping from the cut on her neck. It stained the carpet beneth her. Melody brought her hands to her mouth trying to cover the scream.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Logan walked out of apartment 2J. He walked towards the elevator but was soon stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Melody standing in the middle of the hallway. He smilled and walked towards her but his smile faded as he saw what was stained on her hands.

"What happened?" he asked as he aproached her. Melody had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"... J-Jennifer." she said not able to speak. Logan looked at her.

"Stay here." he said to her. He walked into the apartment. Looking around the apartment he ended up in the room Melody had found Jennifer. Leaning down next to the Jennifer he pulled out his phone dialing 911.

James POV

Me and Katrina walked into the lobby hand in hand. We walked towards the elevator.

"I want to go to your apartment first." said Katrina as she rested her head on my shoulder while still holding my hand.

"Sure, and then we could go to your place." I said. She nodded. The elevator doors swung open. We walked down the hallway, but soon stopped.

"Melody?" she sat on the floor, she starred at her hands. I reconized her she was Logan's date to the movies yesterday. She looked up to me, tears streaming down her face.

"James." she said softly sadness in her voice. I looked down at her hands and saw, blood. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"What happened?" I asked terrified that of what she could've done. I let go of Katrina, and leaned down to Melody holding her wrist in my hands, looking at her in the eyes and asking her once more, "What happened?"

"Is she ok?" I heard Katrina ask behind me.

"I don't know?" I said. I looked to my left to see apartment 3J. That was the Jennifer's apartment and the door was halfway open. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I asked Melody turning to her again. She didn't answer.

"Ok I called 911 they should be... James?" I looked to my left to find Logan standing in the doorway phone in his hand... along with blood.

"Logan? What did you guys do?" I asked standing up.

Logan looked at me and then at Melody who was sitting down still. He walked towards her and gently helped her up. "We didn't do anything. What do you think we did." he said. And it almost sounded as if he was angry that I doubted of him.

"Then what happened?" I asked for the third time.

"We'll explain later." Logan said looking behind me. I turned around to find cops walking out of the elevator. And peramedics coming from the stair cases on the other side of the hall.

Normal POV

"Where were you yesterday from 5:30 to 6 o clock?" a police officer asked Melody. She sat on her couch in her apartment. A blue blanket around her. She starred at the ground.

"... In the gym." she said softly still not looking up. The officer looked at her and wrote it down on his yellow note pad.

"Doing what?" he asked looking up from his note pad.

"Gymnastics. I was practicing." she said looking up at him sadness in her eyes.

"Ok. I know its horrible for you but, can you describe to me what exactly happened when you found.. Jennifer Pink?" he asked.

She looked at him at first but after the silence she spoke, "I was on my way to Logan's apartment-"

"Who's Logan?" asked the cop.

"My... boyfriend." she said slowly.

"Ok continue." said the officer signaling her to go on.

"I was going over to his apartment, but I stopped when I saw the door to aprtment 3J open I reconized it being the Jennifer's apartment. So I don't know why but I decided to walk in. I wandered around the apartment when I ended up in her room. I walked around and..." Melody came to a pause as now tears streamed down her cheeks.

The officer handed her a tissue, and she continued, "I found her lying on the other side of the bed, her neck sliced open. Blood gushing out and onto the floor. I panicked I felt like screaming. I ran out of the apartment scared."

"As I was now outside the apartment I walked into the hallway. There I saw Logan walking into the elevator. I called his name and he turned around. He smilled at me but he frowned as he approached me. I tried telling him what happened but I couldn't. He walked inside, called 911. As I was outside James; one of Logan's best friends and his girlfriend Katrina I think that was her name? They found me."

"James kept asking me what had happened but I couldn't talk I was to scared. Logan came out said he had called 911 and that's pretty much all." Melody said. The officer looked at her.

"So you said you were at the gym between 5:30 and 6. Right?" he asked. Melody nodded. "Do you have a witness?" he asked. Melody looked at him.

"No." she said.

"Than how do we know you were at the gym?" he asked. Melody looked at him confused.

"You think I killed Jennifer?" she asked standing up in her seat.

"I didn't say that. But we do have a witness that you had been in a fight with Jennifer Pink on the second day you were here." he said.

"Ok, I got in a fight with Jennifer. But that doesn't mean I killed her!" Melody said defending her self.

"I think were done here." said the officer. He stood up and walked out of her apartment followed by 2 or 3 other offciers.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Yes. I was walking towards the elevator but when I heard my name I stopped to turn around and see who called me. When I did I found Melody standing in the hallway. As I got closer to her I saw the blood on her hands. She mentioned Jennfer's name and pointed towards the apartment. I walked in. Looked around and found Jennifer lying on the ground beside her bed. Blood coming from her neck."

"I ran towards her picking her up in my arms. Blood stained on my hands, I wiped it on my shirt and dialed 911. I walked outside and found my friend James and his girlfriend. Then the cops and paremedics arrived." Logan said to the same officer who had spoken with Melody. He took a last note and looked up to Logan.

"Ok, so do you know were Melody was between 5:30 and 6 o clock yesterday?" the police officer asked.

"Yeah, she told me she was at the gym." Logan said.

"Was she with someone at the gym, anyone that can confirm it?" the cop asked.

"No, not really." Logan said.

"Ok, so where were you at that time?" he asked Logan.

"I was in my apartment. Getting ready for my date." Logan said.

"OK, Mr. Mitchel that will be all." The officer got up and walked out of Logan's room.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

The officer walked out of Logan's room and out into the living room. He walked over to James who was sitting on the bright orange couch.

"Ok, Mr. Diamond, your turn." he took a seat across from James and brought out his not pad startting over on a fresh page. "Where were you from 5:30 to 6 o clock yesterday?"

"I was searching for my girlfriend Katrina." James said.

"So she was missing?" asked the officer.

"Yeah, but I soon found her at the Palm Wood park." said James.

"But did she tell you exactly were she was at?"

"No. She just came up to me telling me she was ready for the movies." James looked at the officer as he wrote everything down.

"Can you please tell me how it is that you and Ms. found Melody." asked the officer.

"Yeah uhm... Me and Katrina were just coming from the pool area and we were on our way to my apartment. But we soon stopped when we saw Melody, Logan's girlfriend. She was sitting in the middle of the hallway. Her hands were stained with blood. I asked her what happened but she was crying and wasn't able to talk. Suddenly I saw my friend Logan walking out of the Jennifer's apartment blood on his hand."

"I asked him what happened. I was scared they had done something wrong. Soon we were surrounded by cops and the paremedics." James said.

"Ok, thanks that will be all." The officer got up from his seat and walked out of apartment 2J.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Ok! How was that? So in the next chapter it will mostly be about the cops interviewing the rest of the guys and girls. So review, tell me what you hate, what you liked... but please... REVIEW! And I promise to put up the next chapter up really soon. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, Ms. Smith if you could please tell me how it is you and Mr. Diamond found Melody Blake." the officer asked, Katrina. They sat at her kitchen table. He sat across from her.

"Yeah, uhm. Me and James were walking into the elevator on our way to his apartment. When we arrived we saw Melody sitting in the middle of the hallway her hands in front of her face. She didn't look good, she starred at her hands terrified. As we had gotten closer we saw all the blood that was on her hands."

"James kept asking her what had happened, but she was to scared that she couldn't really say much. I asked if she was ok, but James wouldn't say anything. All of a sudden we heard Logan talking as he walked out of apartment 3J. James probably scared asked Logan what happened. And now your here." she finished off.

"Ok. Know I would like to know where exactly were you yesterday from 5:30 to 6 o'clock?" the officer asked.

"Oh.. I was at the Palm Woods park." she said. Sitting up in her seat.

"Are you sure? Mr. Diamond told us he was looking for you but couldn't exactly find you anywhere." he said as he wrote something down on his yellow note pad.

"I'm sure I was there. I was walking around the park. I guess I lost track of time and I ended up at the beach. Soon I had remembered I had my date with James. I quickly headed back to my apartment, changed, and found James sitting on a bench." Katrina said calmly.

"Do you have any witnesses or proof?" he asked.

"No. But what does any of that have to do with the Jennifer's murder.?" she asked leaning in and trying to get more information from the officer.

"Ms. Smith, I think this will be all for today. We'll call you if we need anything." he. said. The officer got up from his seat and started walking towards the door but stopped to turn around and face Katirna who still sat in her chair, arms crossed.

She looked at him as he stopped, "What? The doors right there go ahead." she said raising her arm and signaling towards the door. The officer looked at her one more time before turning around and walking out of her apartment.

LATER IN APARTMENT 2J...

The girls sat on the bright orange couchs in the boys apartment. The three girls surrounded Melody who sat on the couch a blue blanket around her and a cup of tea in her hand.

"Thanks for helping me get over the whole scene." Melody said as she brought the cup down to rest on her knee but her right hand around it.

"Don't worry about it. We'll try to get along between eachother and maybe become friends." said RaeAnn who sat to the left of Melody. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Yeah, I mean if the guys are our boyfriends atleast we should also get along." Daley said.

"Daley's right we have to get along. And don't worry Melody we'll help you through all of this." RaeAnn said.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" asked James. Him and the rest of the guys stood in the kitchen watching the girls that sat on the couch.

"We'll, I was walking out of the apartment. I was on my way to the elevators when I heard someone call me. I turned around to find Melody standing in the middle of the hallway. I started walkind towards her but then I saw the blood on her hands and I quickly ran towards her. I asked her what happened but all she could do was stutter the Jennifers name. I looked my left and saw that the door was half open."

"I walked in, I looked around and searched to see what had happened I ended up in the blonde Jennifers room. I looked around and found her lying on the floor beside her bed. I ran towards her. I had picked her up in my arms and set her on her bed. But then my hands got stained with blood. I wiped my hands and dialed 911. I walked out to tell Melody everything would be ok, but then I ran into James and Katrina who were surrounding Melody. Soon the cops had arrived." Logan finished off as he now stare at Melody.

"But wait do you know if Melody saw someone coming out of the Jennifers apartment, or something?" asked James sitting next to Logan. Logan shook his head.

"Nope." he said.

"You do know that, that could actually help." Kendall said who was sitting across from Logan.

"Kendall's right, if you guys saw anyone coming out of the apartment before you guys arrived than that would help alot." Carlos said, sitting next to Kendall. They all looked at eachother before turnin to look at the girls sitting on the couch.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"So what do we have?" asked officer Cuintana.

"Sir we did our research and we got these results. These girls are hiding something. Each of them have had some kind of contact with all three of the Jennifers." said a women.

Officer Cuintana looked at the three folders in front of him.

Folder number 1, Melody Blake.

Folder number 2, RaeAnn Giffen.

Folder number 3,Daley Winters.

Folder number 4,Katrina Smith.

Officer Cuintana picked up the first folder. "Report." he said.

"Melody Blake, parents died in an accident thats how she got the scholar ship to finish her gymnastics. But we did our research and we found out that her parents never really died in a fire like she had said. Danny Blake, her father of the age of 48 and her mother Maria Santana at the age of 46. Her mother abondend her at the age of 8 when she got a divorce with Melody's father. She moved to New Jersey, leaving the eight year old with her father."

"Melody never had a great relationship with her dad. He would come home drunk and beat her. That is until she turned 13, her dad came home one night we predicted he had done something to her. She had called the cops that night when he was probably distracted. When the cops arrived they found her father lying on the floor a broken vase lying next to him. They had searched the house but found nothing. 100 dollors were missing from her fathers safe. They guessed she took the money and left." the officer finished off.

Cuintana looked at her folder. He set it down before picking up the next folder. "Report"

"That's RaeAnn Giffen. Shes a sweat girl but was teased at school. She moved here with her uncle David Giffen; Music Producer. Her parents died in a car accident, David Giffen was her only family member left. Her grandparents had died at the age of 80. Her mother was an only child, and her father had only one brother, and that is Mr. Giffen. He took custody of her. He had moved to Minnesota to go to the funeral and then bring RaeAnn back here to L.A. Apparently he had to sell his mansion. He moved to the Palm Woods as soon as he had arrived with RaeAnn."

"Any reason why Mr. Giffen had sold the mansion?" Cuintana asked.

"No sir." the women answered nodding her head.

Officer Cuintana picked up the next folder. "Report."

"That's Daley Winters,born in Nashvile Tennesse. She lives with her older brother Seth Winters of the age of 20. Her mother Maria Winters had been diagnosed with cancer and didn't make it and had died. Daley was only 4 years old when that had happened. She grew up, never really had that mother figure around. Her father Jason Winters was distant. Her and her brother Seth had moved when Daley had turned 14 and her brother 18 and they've been here since then. She became a singer at the age of 15 when she got discovered by a music producer."

"What happened to her father?" Cuintana asked going through her file.

"Mr. Winters still lives in Nashvile Tennesse he's about 84 years old. He lives in a retirment home." the women said.

Officer Cuintana nodded and set the folder down and picked up the last folder. "What about her?"

"Thats Katrina Smith. There isn't really much to say except that she was born in Napier, New Zeland. Her mother left her few months after she had been born. She was raised by a single father. Her father was learning to become and agent. At this point Katrina had the talent and wanted to be involved in acting. Her father found her an agent and they moved to L.A. "

"That will be all for now Martinez." Cuintana said refering to the women. She nodded and started walking out of the office. Cuintana stood hands resting on the edge of the table he looked from each of the girls pictures.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Hey hows it going? You girls getting along?" asked Logan as he came behind the girls. RaeAnn got up to walk over to Kendall who put his arms around her, Logan sat next to Melody.

"Were doing good." Melody said smilling at Logan.

"Yeah, and were getting along just fine." Katrina said. She sat next to Melody and James on the other side an arm around Katrina's shoulder.

"Good." Kendall smilled.

"Yeah and we were trying to convince Melody to go to the movies, so she can get her mind off you know what." Daley said Carlos standing next to her holding her hand.

"Well I think its a good idea. What about you?" Logan asked Melody.

"Sure I guess atleast to take my mind off of the whole scene." Melody said.

"Great." Kendall said. "Well meet you four lovely girls here later, lets say around..." Kendall drifted off trying to think of what time.

"6:30?" RaeAnn said.

"Yup! 6:30." Kendall confirmed. The rest nodded.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Martinez! Wait." Cuintana ran out of his office after officer Martinez. He caught up to her resting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes." she said as she turned around.

"There is ONE thing I still need." he said.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"I'm going to need file reports on, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchel, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. Also I need you to call Jo Taylor and Camille Rogers, just tell them I need them in my office. They'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yes sir, right away." Martinez turned around and started to walk away. Officer Cuintana turned around walking back to his office.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

All the girls were now in RaeAnns apartment. "Ok girl lets see watcha got girl." Daley said. She sat at the edge of RaeAnn's bed.

"Ok, calm down." RaeAnn said smilling and adjusting her glasses. She walked towards her closet door, she rested her hands on the door handles, she pulled the door out towards her reaveling her closet full of oufits.

Daley and Katrina looked shocked at all the kinds of outfits they could make with all the sorts of cloths RaeAnn has. Melody gasped. All three girls got up from the bed and walked over to where she stood.

"What?" she asked.

"We mean you have a closet full of wonderful clothes and you don't use it all." Melody said as she grabbed a blouse, light blue and white strips white going across.

"Well, my uncle took me shopping when we arrived in L.A. but I just arrived a few days ago. And I'm not use to all this different clothes, I guess its just because to my normal clothes." she said as the girls kept pulling out different, tops,jeans, and shoes.

RaeAnn stepped back and took a seat on her bed. She watched as the girls pressed clothes against themselves and looking at themselfs in her mirror.

"OMG! That ones mine!"

"Wait, hand me that one!"

"No wait I wanted that one!"

"Ok you can have the pink one"

"Yay thanks"

RaeAnn laughed. She looked at the girls who stood in front of her each of them already having their outfits.

"Are you done?" she asked smilling.

"Of course!" they all said at the same time.

"Ok then, Daley you can go change first." RaeAnn said. Daley nodded as RaeAnn led her towards the bathroom.

6:00 o'clock...

Daley stood in front of the mirror, she wore a lavender sundress that hovered above her knees a little, with thin white straps. She wears a black sprakly belt around her waist. A pair of purple plaid flats and a flower head band in her curled hair.

Melody wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple blouse. A pair of of black high heels with black flowers on the front side of each heel, along a black head purple head band pulling her hair back. Her hair was straightened.

Katrina wore a black and purple dress with thick straps and black belt around her waist and a purple flower on the front left side. A pair of heel ankle boots.

"Are you done?" asked Daley as she knocked on the door of the bathroom where RaeAnn was still changing.

"Yeah!" RaeAnn answered back. Katrina backed away as the door opened. RaeAnn walked out. Her hair was curled, she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans along with ankle boots. She wore a white tank top and over that another tank top except it was white. A few pins in her hair holding it back and her side bangs hanging on the left side.

"You look so different."

"Your so pretty."

"O My God!.."

The girls driffted off giving RaeAnn compliments.

"Ok, ok, ok. Girls we should get going." RaeAnn said. The girls nodded as they all walked to get their jackets and then walking towards the door. RaeAnn turned the lights off as she walked out the door lastly.

IN APARTMENT 2J...

"Who finished all my Cuda massive hold?" asked James standing in front of the mirror.

"I mdunno." Carlos said as he burshed his teeth and spit out.

"What?" asked Kendall. He stood behind them near the bath tub a towel on his head as he dried his hair.

"He said he doesn't know." Logan said standing next to Logan on the other side as he spiked his hair in front of the mirror.

"Ugh!" James said as he backed away and walked out of the bathroom. Carlos, Logan and Kendall looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulder and kept doing what they were.

6:20...

James swore his white lucky v-neck and a black leather jacket over it. A dog tag necklace around his neck. A pair of black skinny jeans, a silver key chain around his pants and a pair of black and white Vans.

Carlos wore a light blue button up shirt with a grey vest over it. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A thin gray tie over it. A pair of black jeans and black and white Jordan shoes.

Kendall wore something simple unlike the others. He wore a red and white plaid shirt. A pair of blak skinny jeans and grey colored Vans.

Logan wore a white t-shirt; graphic writing all ovre it. A gray leather jacket and a gray scarf. Along with that he wore a pair of black jeans and completely black Jordan shoes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. All four looked at eachother and ran towards the door each trying to get to the door first. Finally Kendall opened the door, revealing the girls standing in the doorway.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Melody. The guys nodded, Logan walked back inside grabbing the keys from the kitchen table. He walked back as Melody stood in the doorway he walked towards her, he shut the door behind the stopped as they walked by apartment 3J. They looked at eachother each, sad looks on their faces.

They each stood their in silence before continuing to walk towards the elevators.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Hey Cuintana, I got the reports." said Martinez as she entered Offider Cuintana's office. She walked to his desk and set the first file down.

"Who's this?" officer Cuintana asked as he set down some papers he was reading.

"Kendall Knight. Born and raised in Minnesota. That is until a famous producer Gustavo Rocque, brought him and his friends here to become a famous pop band. He and his friends have lived here for about 4 months now along with his mother and his younger sister Katie Knight. He was currently in a relationship with Jo Taylor, star of New Town High but now is with Ms. Giffen, RaeAnn Giffen." Martinez finished.

"What about his father is he alive?" Cuintana said now opening and looking through Kendall's file.

"Well, Knight died when Kendall was just 5 years old and his sister not born yet. He died of unknown causes." Martinez said.

"Ok... Next." Cuintana said as he told Martinez to continue.

"James Diamond. Also born in Minnesota. He had dreamed of becoming a famous. Gustavo Rocque one day arrived in Minnesota, his friends helped him get to the audition. But Mr. Rocque rejected James and chose Kendall instead. In the end they all came to L.A. James was born and raised in a family of 3. His adoptive parents David Diamond and Naomi Diamond."

"Carlos Garcia. Also Born in Minnesota, he wears a helmet for no aparent reason and is always getting in trouble. Not much of a good singer but an excellent dancer. His mother Maria Garcia still lives in Minnesota. His father Mr. Garcia."

"Officer, _Garcia?_" Cuintana repeated.

"Yes. He works back in Minnesota, he visits his son often when he can." Martinez said.

"Continue please." he said.

"Yes sir. Logan Mitchel, born in Minnesota like the rest of the boys. He is the smart one of the group. His father dicorced his mother when Logan was just 4 years old. He was raised by his mother Daniella Furen. His father Jose Mitchel lives in Witchita, Kansas. He is married once more with Teresa Mendosa and has 1 child. Her name is Katelyn. She is 5 years old."

Suddenly the phone rings, before Cuintana can dismiss Martinez. He picked up the phone and answered it. "What is it?" he stayed silent as the other person talked on the other side. "Thanks birng them in." he said as he then hung up.

"That will be all Martinez. Please leave the files here." he said as he got up and walked towards her already leading her outside of his office. He closed the door behind her and walked towards his desk to arrange the files.

"Here we are." Cuintana looked up to find the brunette and blonde standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming." he says as he offers them to take a seat. They nod adn take their seats.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

It was in the middle of the movie. The guys and girls were enjoying the movie, but was soon stopped when the screen went pitch black and the lights were turned on. The people in the theatre were all confused and whispers roamed the room.

"Whats going on?" asked Kendall. RaeAnn shrugged.

"We are looking for Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchel, RaeAnn Giffen, Daley Winters, James Diamond, Katrina Smith, Melody Blake, and Carlos Garcia!" yelled a guy dressed in black who was followed by 4 other men.

All eight of them looked at eachother. "What? Why?" asked Kendall as the officers were now hand cuffing the rest off his friends.

"Hey watch it!" he heard James yell.

"Hands off!" Daley and Katrina both exclaimed as an officer started dragging them out of the theatre.

"What the hell!" Carlos yelled as a cop hand cuffed him and pushed him out along with the other.

"Hey! Woah! Whats going on!" Kendall said as they were now starting to hand cuff him and RaeAnn.

"Don't touch me! Let go!" yelled RaeAnn as she was now being pulled out of the theatre along with the rest of her friends.

When they arrived outside. Carlos,James, and Katrina were in one cop car. Logan, Melody and Daley were in another. And Kendall had to get in a car with RaeAnn. The drove off...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Woah! Whats gonna happen next? BTW I would've updated earlier but til now I was able to get my Wi-Fi working. But anyways now that its working the next one will be up in a few days not exactly sure when but soon. REVIEW! :D


End file.
